Um encontro mais do que sem noção
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: E se Hinata tivesse um encontro com o Naruto? E se o pai dela não gostasse da idéia? E se ele pedisse que Neji vigiasse a prima? E se ocorresse uma aposta com uma pestezinha chamada Hanabi? E se os amigos se metessem onde não são chamados? E se...
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

_-_

_-_

_**Um encontro...**_

_- Pai, eu tenho um encontro..._

_- Encontro?_

_**Um desmaio...**_

_- O que faremos com ele?_

_- Sei lá, chama o Neji!_

_**Outro desmaio...**_

_- Minha chapinha!_

_- ¬¬_

_**Confusão...**_

_- Quem você chamou de SailorMoon? Seu sem pupila!_

_- Barbie é a vó!_

_- Feiosa 2, eu acho que ele estava te elogiando..._

_- Panda?_

_- Encontro com ele? O.O_

_- E-eu... *desmaio*_

_- Au au!_

_**Final Feliz...**_

_- Eu também te amo!_

_- Eu não disse que te amava ¬¬_

_- Dá para calarem a boca? Estou tentando ter um clima romântico aqui!_

_- Panda! Cala a boca e volta para Suna!_

_- Sem pupila desgraçado!_

_- Dattebayo!_

_- V-você me ama? *ataque do coração*_

_**...Ou nem tanto**_

* * *

Tá aí, minha primeira fic nonsense...  
- influência da Mimika-chan do FF-Sol/Nyah ***-*** e suas (maravilhosas) fics nonsenses –

Se quiserem continuação é só deixar reviews!

Bjuxx **;****

Já ne - xauzin

* * *

_Fic dedicada a Mimika-chan e Gigismart-chan do FF-Sol/Nyah que sempre me aturaram rsrs_

* * *

_**Reviews? (:**_


	2. Desmaio

_Capítulo 1:_

_Desmaio_

_-_

_-_

- Pai! Eu tenho um encontro com o Naruto! – falou Hinata mais do que vermelha para o seu pai que ficou abismado.

- Como assim um encontro? – ele perguntou tentando assimilar a informação

- Encontro pai! Onde rola beijos e coisas parecidas! Embora o Naruto seja muito burro para is- ela parou no meio da frase quando viu que seu pai havia caído duro no chão

De repente Hanabi sai sabe se lá da onde e vem para perto da irmã que estava se certificando de que o pai ainda estava vivo

- Você me deve R$ 20,00 Hinata! Eu disse que ele ia desmaiar – disse Hanabi cutucando o pai com o pé

- Você ganhou a aposta, toma aqui o seu dinheiro – Hinata estendeu uma nota de dinheiro saída de Deus sabe onde para a irmã mais nova – mas o que faremos com ele?

- Sei lá – Hanabi deu mais um cutucão com o pé no pai desacordado e teve uma idéia – vamos chamar o Neji, ele é um gênio, certo?

- NEJI! – gritou Hinata

Lá fora Neji estava pensando na morte da bezerra quando escutou o estridente grito da prima maluca.

- Porcaria! Nem na morte da bezerra eu posso pensar?

- NÃO PODE NÃO! – gritou Hanabi de dentro da casa

- Eu pensei que o Hyugas tinham super visão, e não super audição – resmungou Neji enquanto entrava na casa

- EU ESTOU TE ESCUTANDO! – gritou Hanabi mais uma vez

- O.O' – Neji foi caminhando para dentro da casa, e quando chegou à sala viu uma cena incomum, Hinata estava sentada no chão fazendo contas ao lado de seu tio desacordado, enquanto Hanabi fazia desenhos no rosto do pai com uma canetinha preta – o que é que está acontecendo aqui?

- Sabe – começou Hanabi largando a canetinha que caiu na cabeça de Hiashi – a Hinata estava falando pro papai que ela ia ter um encontro com o Naruto, aí... – ela parou quando viu que seu primo havia desmaiado também – Que merda Hinata! Só tem frouxo aqui no clã é?

Hinata deu os ombros e voltou a fazer contas.

Hanabi já de saco cheio pegou um copo d'água e jogou no primo.

- Minha chapinha! Minha chapinha! – esperneava Neji enquanto tirava a água do rosto.

- ¬¬ - Hanabi e Hinata olhavam a cena se divertindo enquanto Neji praguejava que teria de fazer chapinha de novo.

- Então? – perguntou Hinata

- Então o que? – perguntou um mal-humorado Neji

- O papai desmaiou! – disse Hanabi revirando os olhos

- E o que eu tenho haver com isso?

- Tem haver que se você não der um jeito de acordá-lo eu vou dizer que foi você quem desenhou no rosto dele! – concluiu uma diabólica Hanabi

Neji olhou assustado para o rosto todo pintado do tio desacordado, e depois ameaçadoramente para Hanabi, mas a pestezinha continuava com o sorriso sádico no rosto, nem se alterou, por fim Neji deu um suspiro cansado e deu os ombros.

- Tá, tá, tá! Mas vocês querem que eu faça o que? Acorde-o? oO

- É né! – disse Hanabi impaciente

- Porque vocês não o acordam do mesmo jeito que vocês me acordaram? – sugeriu Neji

Hanabi rolou mais uma vez os olhos e olhou para a irmã que continua a fazer contas.

- Se o acordarmos assim ele vai ficar uma fera por causa da chapinha dele! Eu não quero fazer chapinha no cabelo dele de novo não! Dá muito trabalho!

- No meu pode, mas no dele não – resmungou Neji

- Deixa de ser resmungão e acorda o papai! – exigiu a pequena e irritante Hanabi

Neji deu um suspiro cansado e se pôs a bolar maneiras de acordar o velho, algum jeito deveria ter...

Depois de mais de uma hora tentando acordar o velho (?), Neji se sentou no chão e pôs-se a lamentar enquanto Hinata fazia contas e Hanabi rabiscava o rosto do pai.

- Santo Deus! O que eu faço para esse cara acordar? – Neji já apelava para cima

Enquanto Neji se descabelava, Hiashi foi acordando sem ninguém perceber.

- Que dor de cabeça... Tive um sonho estranho... – ele resmungava baixinho, mas Hanabi estando com fone e escutando NxZero no último volume não escutou os resmungos dele. Hinata continuava concentrada nas suas contas e Neji pedindo sabedoria divina para conseguir acordar o velho chato.

* * *

_E agora, o que acontecerá?  
__Hanabi escutará o pai, ou continuará ouvindo Cartas para você?  
__Hinata finalmente acabará de fazer as benditas contas?  
__Deus dá uma luz no cérebro de Neji?_

* * *

Deixem **reviews** e saberão as respostas no próximo capítulo dessa fic totalmente sem noção **(:**


	3. Acordou?

_Capítulo 2:_

_Acordou?_

_-_

_-_

Hiashi foi acordando aos poucos, mas ninguém percebeu, ele decidiu ficar quietinho para ver se a dor de cabeça melhorava.

Nesse instante Neji viu a Luz (?) e se levantou de um salto.

- EU JÁ SEI! – exclamou ele abrindo os braços e fazendo um vaso perto cair na cabeça de Hiashi – ops...

Três cabeças se juntaram para avaliar os estragos.

- Será que ele sobrevive? – perguntou Hinata preocupada

- Não sei... Foi bem avariado – disse Neji examinando

- Acho que com um pouco de superbonder podemos deixá-lo novinho! – disse Hanabi erguendo o vaso semi destruído

- É mesmo, eu vou buscar o superbonder... – disse Neji se levantando

- Mas o que vamos fazer com isso aí? – perguntou Hanabi indicando o pai do o pé

Neji deu os ombro, e Hinata continuou a fazer contas.

- Já sei! Vou colocar ele dentro do armário! – disse Hanabi sádica

Como ninguém opinou nada, a Hyuga mais nova trancou o pai no armário e foi colher flores.

- Acabei! – disse Neji exibindo o vaso colado.

Mas de repente uma kunai veio voando (não, ela veio caminhando ¬¬) pela janela e acertou em cheio a lâmpada, fazendo Neji dar um grito fininho de susto e deixando o vaso cair no chão!

- Eu não acredito que o meu rival tem medo de escuro! – disse Lee entrando pela janela

- LEE! Eu sabia que você estava envolvido nesse atentando a minha vida!

Enquanto isso Hinata calmamente varreu os cacos do chão, escondendo tudo de baixo de um tapete, trocou a lâmpada e voltou a fazer as contas.

- Na verdade não fui eu quem lançou a kunai... – mal Lee terminou de falar essa frase, Tenten entrou pela janela

- SailorMoon! Só poderia ser você mesmo! – reclamou Neji lançando um olhar gelado a Tenten que retribuiu com um sorriso

- Quem é que você está chamando de SailorMoon, seu sem pupila! – ela olhou para Hinata e completou – nada contra você Hina-chan – ela se virou novamente para Neji e disse – mas tudo contra você! Sem pupila!

Neji revirou os olhos, porém foi ignorado por Tenten, pois essa última começou a fazer contas junto com Hinata.

- Estou indo embora, meu fogo da juventude é muito grande para ficar parado! – disse Lee fazendo pose de nice guy

- Vá para nunca mais – resmungou Neji

- O que você disse Neji? – perguntou Lee não havia ouvido o que Neji falara – Não importa, você não quer vir e liberar um pouco do seu fogo da juventude comigo não?

- O.O N-não... Muito obrigada, mas definitivamente não! – disse Neji se afastando dois passos de Lee

- Sigam-me os bons! – disse Lee saindo pela janela que entrara

Neji rolou os olhos e se aproximou de Tenten e Hinata, para ver o que elas tanto calculavam!

- Curiosidade mata, sabia? – perguntou Tenten

- Sabia sim, agora me diz o que vocês tanto calculam? – perguntou Neji espiando

- Estamos calculando qual é a probabilidade de o Naruto me beijar – disse Hinata com os olhinhos brilhando e corada

Neji caiu duro no chão pela segunda vez naquele dia.

- oFF ¬¬ ninguém merece – disse Tenten chutando Neji para um canto – vamos, Hinata, vamos encontrar a Ino para escolhermos a roupa perfeita para você *-*

- Sim Tenten-chan! Eu quero que esse encontro seja perfeito!

- Ele vai ser! Já sei! Você poderia usar aquela blusa que nós compramos naquela feira de lámen! – disse Tenten dando um tapa na cabeça

- Aquela que diz: "I love lámen e Naruto"? oO

- Sim! Acho que vai dar uma pista para o Naruto – disse Tenten

- Pode ser, mas será que o Naruto sabe ler?

- Se não sabe ele vai aprender! Nem que seja na marra! – disse Tenten pegando cordas e uma mordaça e guardando na mochila

- Não o torture muito Tenten – apelou Hinata

- Só o suficiente para ele aprender a ler =D

- Tudo bem, desde que ele me beije! *-*

- Tá Hinata, tudo bem, agora vai logo encontrar com o Ino, antes que ela dê um ataque de ADL

- ADL? oO

- Sim, Ataque De Loirísse rsrs

* * *

_E agora, o que acontecerá?  
__Neji ficará desmaiado num canto da sala?  
__Lee gastará seu fogo da juventude?  
__Tenten torturará o Naruto?  
__Ino terá um ADL?_

* * *

Já sabem, é só deixar **reviews** que terão respostas no próximo capítulo dessa fic mucho loca que eu tô escrevendo **(:**


	4. Blusa

_Capítulo 3:_

_Blusa_

_-_

_-_

Hinata foi caminhado pela estrada a fora levando os doces para a vovozinha... Ops... História errada...

Na verdade Hinata foi andando pelas ruas movimentadas de Konoha indo em direção a floricultura Yamanaka.

Chegando perto ela já pode perceber que Ino estava tendo um ADL, ou melhor, Konoha inteira já havia percebido, a loira gritava tão alto que já havia quebrado algumas vidraças.

- IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Hinata ouviu, ou melhor, foi jogada no chão pela intensidade do grito.

Em algum lugar muito distante...

- Ei? Vocês escutaram uma voz muito irritante? oO

- Cala a boca Kisame e volte a trabalhar! – mandou o cara de pirulito.

- Só o Itachi me entendia! Porque você tinha que morrer? (N/A: PORQUE?) – lamentava-se Kisame enquanto voltava ao trabalho (?).

Voltando a Konoha...

Hinata se pôs de pé massageando as orelhas (ouvido não se chama mais ouvido, se chama orelha .-. meu profê de biologia foi quem disse) e batendo o pó da roupa. Ela respirou fundo e entrou floricultura a dentro.

Ino estava atrás do balcão com cara de poucos amigos enquanto encarava um ruivo e um moreno.

- Ohayo Sai-kun, Kazekage-sama, Ino-chan… - disse Hinata enquanto entrava cuidadosamente no recinto cheio de cacos de vidro.

- Ohayo – responderam todos.

- Ela tá de TPM, já vou avisando – disse Sai indicando Ino com um gesto.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? – perguntou (gritou) Ino para Sai.

- Não disse nada feiosa 2 – ele deu os ombros.

Antes que fosse tarde, Hinata e Gaara se protegeram do que viria a seguir, Ino concentrou toda a sua força no punho – aprendido com a Sakura – e meteu em cheio um soco na cara de Sai, pode-se até ouvir o barulho de algo quebrando.

Três segundos depois Sai ia de cara ao monte dos Hokages.

- Ino, eu já vou indo, tenho um assunto assumido posteriormente para tratar amanhã, saionará – Gaara sumiu numa nuvem de areia.

Ino deu os ombros e voltou a sua atenção para Hinata.

- Hina-chan! Já sei por que você está aqui! Veio para eu te ajudar a escolher a roupa, certo?

- Certo sim Ino-chan, a Tenten sugeriu que eu usasse aquela blusa que tem escrito "I love lámen e Naruto", o que você acha? – perguntou Hinata se apoiando no balcão.

- Acho que ele deve ser burro de mais para saber ler...

- A Tenten disse que trataria desse assunto... – informou Hinata pensativa...

Em algum lugar obscuro nos esgotos de Konoha...

- Tenten! Tenten! Pára com isso! SOCORRO! – se esgoelava Naruto amedrontado.

- Você vai aprender a ler, nem que seja por bem – ela fez uma pausa para dar ênfase, e com um sorriso sádico completou – ou por mau! MUAHAHAHAHA!

- Mamãe T.T

- Tenten? oO O que você faz aqui nesse lugar escuro e sombrio? E ainda por cima com o Naruto? – perguntou Neji saído, ou melhor, entrando sabe se lá por Deus onde.

- Adivinha Neji ¬¬

- Eu não acredito! Você está tendo um encontro com o Naruto? O.O

- Então foi para isso que você me amarrou Tenten? Se você queria ter um encontro comigo era só falar, a Hinata me pediu e eu aceitei numa boa, não precisava me trazer para o esgoto!

- ¬¬ - Tenten não conseguia acreditar no que as duas antas pensavam.

- Seu loiro oxigenado de uma figa! Além de ter um encontro com a minha prima, vai ter um com a futura mãe dos meus filhos? Òó – Neji partiu para cima do Naruto, que tentava o mais rápido possível se desamarrar.

Tenten olhava a cena embasbacada, ela havia se perdido na parte mãe dos meus filhos.

Enquanto Neji batia em Naruto, que por sua vez apanhava (não me diga!), Tenten só assistia a cena, por fim ela deu os ombros e foi embora, tinha que avisar que a idéia da blusa estava fora de cogitação...

* * *

_E agora o que acontecerá?  
__Neji baterá e Naruto apanhará?  
__Hinata usará uma blusa que não tenha nada escrito?  
__Tenten entenderá o que o Neji disse?_

* * *

**Reviews** não matam e fazem bem para quem manda e para quem recebe! **=D**


	5. Rosa e Azul

_Capítulo 4:_

_Rosa e azul_

_-_

_-_

- Já que a blusa está fora de cogitação, que tal se a Hinata aparecer só de sutiã? – opinou Ino.

Antes que Tenten pudesse falar qualquer coisa Hinata já estava igual a uma maria-mole vencida estirada no chão da floricultura.

- Parabéns Ino, você fez a garota desmaiar pela quarta vez! – Tenten girou os olhos enquanto pegava um perfume bem forte e passava perto do nariz de Hinata, fazendo-a acordar (porque será que o Neji não pensou nisso?).

- Ué? Eu desmaiei de novo? Oo – perguntou Hinata confusa enquanto levantava do chão com ajuda de Tenten.

- Sim você desmaiou por que eu disse que já que a blu- ela não pode continuar por que Tenten tampou a boca dela com uma mordaça.

- Se você falar mais alguma coisa eu te mato! uú – disse Tenten ameaçadoramente apontando uma kunai para a direção de Ino, que por sua fez tratou de ficar quietinha com a mordaça – que era para o Naruto – na boca.

- Tenten-chan, mas o que eu uso? – perguntou Hinata já ficando desesperada.

Antes que Tenten pudesse abrir a boca, um objeto não identificado entrou pela chaminé da floricultura (?) vertida de mulher maravilha.

- Seus problemas acabaram! Chegou o mas imperdível produto das organizações tabajaraaa! – disse a criatura não identificada estendendo um pacote.

- Tschekisthuda? – disse Ino com a mordaça na boca.

- Ino porca! – respondeu a criatura.

- Sakura? Oo – disseram Tenten e Hinata espantadas em uníssono.

- Sim! A Sakura maravilha! – ela rodopiou no lugar – e seu fiel escudeiro, Batman! - ela olhou de um lado para o outro, e voltou a dizer – BÁTMAN! – nada de Batman aparecer.

- ¬¬ - Hinata, Ino e Tenten apenas olhavam.

- Sasuke, se você não entrar aqui em 3 segundos eu te mando de volta para a Karin! – gritou Sakura.

Em menos de meio segundo um Sasuke muito contrariado entrou vestindo a fantasia de Batman e tinha cara de homicida misturado com psicopata com uma pitadinha de emo.

- Se alguém comentar alguma coisa morre òó – ele avisou.

As meninas se seguravam para não cair na gargalhada, Sakura vestida de mulher maravilha era normal (?), mas Sasuke de Batman era de mais!

Elas estavam quase explodindo de tanto segurar o riso, e por fim deixaram sair... Caíram na gargalhada – ou foi a gargalhada que caiu nelas? oO – passados cinco minutos...

- ¬¬ - Sasuke e Sakura olhavam as meninas se contorcerem de tanto rir.

- O S-sasuke... V-ves-tido... Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk – Ino não conseguia nem completar a frase de tanto que ria.

Já faltava ar para Hinata, e Tenten tinha as bochechas roxas de tanto rir!

Passados dez minutos...

- ¬¬'''' – Sasuke e Sakura não agüentavam mais, não tinha mais graça...

- Calem-se, calem-se, calem-se vocês me deixam louco! – disse Sasuke acabando com aquele galinheiro.

- A bicha ficou loca! – disse Tenten vendo em seguida o olhar de ódio dirigido a si – Cara feia para mim é fome – ela disse encarando Sasuke de volta, já estava até acostumada a aquelas caras homicidas, Neji era tão "comunicativo" quanto Sasuke.

- Hmpf – resmungou Sasuke virando a cara.

Tenten deu os ombros e por fim sua atenção se caiu em Ino.

- Por que Batmans você tirou a mordaça? Eu tinha feito um bem a humanidade e você trás a desgraça de novo? Ùú – Tenten encarou Ino, que eu três tempos já estava novamente com a mordaça.

- Por que você e o... hum... hãm... ele estão aqui? – perguntou Hinata.

- Eu já não disse? Eu vim trazer o mais novo lançamento das organizações tabajara! – Sakura estendeu o pacote para Hinata que o pegou.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Tenten tomando o embrulho das mãos de Hinata.

- É uma blusa! O que mais poderia ser? ¬¬

Hinata tomou de volta o pacote e o abriu, revelando uma blusa lilás com uma estampa, assim que Hinata pôs os olhos na estampa ela desmaiou.

- É a quita vez! e_e' Mas que Batmans tem nessa blusa? – Tenten levantou a blusa do chão e teve que se segurar para não soltar uma gargalhada gostosa, com certeza seria aquela blusa que Hinata usaria.

* * *

_E o que acontecerá agora? – estou cansada de repetir essa frase –-'  
__Ino fará um bem para a humanidade e ficará de mordaça?  
__Sasuke se acostumará com sua condição de Batman?  
__E o que será que tem na blusa?_

* * *

Só continuo se receber **reviews** --' E sim, isso é uma ameaça HSAUSHAUHS


	6. Estampa

_Capítulo 5:_

_Estampa_

_-_

_-_

Ino também se esticou para ver o que tinha de tão engraçado na estampa, e quando viu caiu na gargalhada também.

Sakura ostentava um sorriso satisfeito e Sasuke... Bem... Sasuke estava com a mesma cara de bunda de sempre olhando para nada e com ódio de tudo.

- Então, o que acharam? – perguntou Sakura com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Supimpa! – Tenten fez pose de nice girl.

- Hnhuhnhuhn – disse Ino fazendo pose de nice girl também.

- O que será que a Hinata achou? – perguntou Sakura dirigindo o olhar para a maria-mole esparramada no chão.

Tenten deu os ombros, e logo depois tirou o frasquinho de perfume do bolso (por que será que o Neji não pensou nisso ¬¬) passando perto das narinas de Hinata, fazendo-a acordar de um sobressalto.

- Gente! Eu tive um sonho tão esquisito oO, sonhei que... – ela estacou quando viu a blusa nas mãos de Ino.

- Se essa garota desmaiar de novo eu a vou colocá-la num genjutso de calcinha e sutiã enquanto o Naruto come lámen! – exclamou um farto Sasuke de tudo aquilo.

Por um milagre Hinata não desmaio de novo, ela se manteve firme e forte, era melhor a blusa do que o genjutso, ela pensava.

- Então Hina-chan – começou Sakura – o que você achou da blusa?

- Bem... – Hinata escolheu com cuidado as palavras que usaria – ela é bem peculiar...

Sakura deu os ombros e se virou para Sasuke – Nossa missão foi cumprida, vamos embora!

Sasuke bufou e segui Sakura que saia pela porta, uma aura negra o envolvia.

- Essa foi uma cena bem bizarra – comentou Tenten seguindo com os olhos Sasuke e Sakura através da janela.

- Aham – concordou Ino ainda com a mordaça.

- Hinata! – disse Tenten se virando bruscamente para a citada – eu tenho que ir embora, vou tratar de uns assuntos com o sem pupila, vou te deixar nas mãos da Ino – ela baixou a voz para que só Hinata escutasse – a Temari já vai chegar, não precisa ficar preocupada.

- Sim Tenten – ela concordou – mas o que você tem de tão importante para falar com o Neji?

- Uns assuntos – disse Tenten com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

- Hãã, tudo bem – disse Hinata se afastando dois passos da amiga maluca.

Enquanto isso nos esgotos de Konoha...

- KA-ME-GA-ME-HAAAAAAA! – disse Naruto.

- oÕ Anime errado Naruto ¬¬

- Aé! Havia esquecido, mas me diz uma coisa, porque estávamos brigando mesmo? – perguntou Naruto confuso.

- Sei lá – Neji deu os ombros.

- Eu tô fedendo – disse Naruto cheirando a roupa toda suja de esgoto – e seu cabelo está parecendo um ninho de rato... Na verdade, eu acho que tem um rato no seu cabelo oO.

- O.O Rato? Tira, tira, tira, tira, tiraaaaaa! .

- Rasengan! – disse Naruto acertando o rato e levando algumas mexas do cabelo de Neji junto.

- x.x

- Vocês ainda estão aqui? Não me digam que vocês estão brigando desde o capítulo 3! – disse Tenten vindo de algum lugar.

- É né... A autora não sabia o que fazer com a gente aí ela nos deixou aqui no esgoto, dattebayo!

Tenten se aproximou mais de Neji, que estava agachado num canto com uma aura negra em volta.

- Neji, você está fedendo... – disse Tenten tapando o nariz.

- ...

- Neji? Oo

- Acho que ele ficou meio abalado por causa do rato – disse Naruto se aproximando de Tenten.

- Você também está fedendo Naruto ¬¬

- Não tô não T.T

- Não importa, vá tomar um banho logo, porque mais tarde é o seu encontro com a Hinata, e ai de você se aparecer fedendo lá! – disse Tenten apontando lhe uma kunai.

- Calma Tenten-chan, amigo, amigo... (:

- ¬¬ Vá logo antes que em vez de você eu chame o Kiba para ir ao encontro no seu lugar! U.ú

- O KIBA? Ò.Ó NUNCA! – Naruto conjurou um clone das sombras e fizeram um rasengan, destruindo tudo o que estava a sua frente para chegar logo em casa.

- Ai Deus, me dê paciência para poder aguentar até o final desse dia – Tenten apelava para cima – e você aí? – ela cutucou Neji com o cabo da kunai.

- Que é? Não está vendo que eu estou no meu momento emo? – perguntou Neji com a voz monótona, ainda envolto pela aura negra.

- Não ligo se você está ou não no seu momento emo, deixe isso para o Sasuke, ele precisa muito mais disso do que você, eu vim te buscar porque você será o garçom do encontro da Hina-chan com o Naruto...

- Como é que é? O.O

* * *

_O Que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo?  
__A autora deixará de enrolar os leitores e dirá logo qual é a estampa?  
__Naruto ficará cheiroso?  
__Hinata conseguirá sobreviver à Ino?  
__Neji será o garçom? Ou ele matará o Naruto antes?_

* * *

Já sabem... **reviews** = capítulos novos! (:


	7. Garçon

_Capítulo 6:_

_Garçom_

- Eu não vou ser garçom coisa nenhuma – disse Neji.

- Ou é isso ou eu serei a futura senhora Rock Lee ¬¬

- O.O Você não teria coragem!

- Não duvide! – Tenten apontava a kunai ameaçadoramente para Neji.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem u.ú eu vou ser o garçom, mais depois disso tudo eu quero um encontro também...

- Pode deixar, eu falo com o Lee que você quer um encontro com ele ;D – disse Tenten guardando a kunai.

- O.O' Não é com ele! – disse Neji alterado.

- Eu sei! Só estava testando ;P agora vamos logo que o Sai e o Kankuro vão costurar a sua roupa – disse Tenten se encaminhando para o buraco que Naruto havia aberto nas paredes do esgoto, ao fundo ela podia ver a claridade do sol.

- Sai e Kankuru? Eles vão costurar a minha roupa ou vão me maquiar? ¬¬

- Não reclama e vamos logo! – Tenten pegou Neji pela mão e o foi arrastando para que saíssem do esgoto.

Na floricultura...

- Temari, eu acho que essa blusa não é muito adequada... – disse Hinata batendo os indicadores.

- Como que não é! Ela é perfeita! *-* - Temari dizia isso com os olhinhos brilhando.

- É Hinata-chan, a blusa é perfeita! – disse Ino rodando a mordaça no dedo indicador.

- Se a Tenten te ver sem mordaça ela vai te matar! – disse Temari a advertindo.

- Não precisam se preocupar Tema-chan e Ino-chan, a Tenten tem assuntos mais importantes para tratar com o meu priminho – disse Hanabi saindo de detrais de algumas flores.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Hanabi? – perguntou Hinata confusa.

- Nada, só estava passando – ela deu os ombros – é que o papai estava gritando muito dentro do armário aí eu resolvi dar uma volta – ela completou com um sorriso estilo Orochimaru.

- O.O T-tudo bem – Hinata se afastou um pouco.

- Eu já estou indo, vou ver o que eu posso fazer para obrigar o priminho a usar roupa de pinguim... Abayo – Hanabi disse isso saindo em seguida pela janela próxima.

- Todo mundo em Konoha é doido ou é impressão minha? – perguntou Temari que observara a irmã de Hinata.

- Quase ¬¬ - disse Ino.

- Mas vamos ao figurino da Hinata... – disse Temari

- Sim – disse Hinata esperançosa, não via a hora de tudo aquilo acabar para que ela pudesse se encontrar logo com Naruto.

- Já escolhemos a blusa – disse Ino.

- Não T.T – disse Hinata.

- Sim :D – respondeu Temari.

- Vocês são sinistras...

- Somos sim – Ino e Temari olharam com cara de sádicas para Hinata, que na mesma hora se encolheu de medo.

- Agora temos de escolher o acompanhamento da blusa – disse Temari pensativa.

- Que tal aquela mini saia? – perguntou Ino com olhinhos brilhantes.

- Acho que não... – disse Temari enquanto refletia.

Hinata suspirou aliviada, a blusa até que vá lá, mais a blusa com mini saia, era demais para ela!

- Acho que ela deveria ir com micro-saia *-*

Hinata capota.

- Vocês só podem estar brincando! Eu vou para um encontro, e não para um baile funk! – disse Hinata já exasperada.

- Eita Hina-chan! Deixa de neura, tá muito estressadinha – Temari disse rindo da cara de limão azedo que Hinata tinha.

- Por mim ela ia de biquíni e pronto e acabou – Ino falou.

Hinata já estava quase chorando, porém uma cabeleira vermelha atraiu a atenção das garotas.

- Karin? – perguntou Ino confusa.

- Não ¬¬ é a mamãe Noel.

- Não me surpreenderia, tenho certeza que você tem a mesma idade que ele, mas que usa quilos de maquilagem para esconder as rugas – refletiu Temari.

- O único que usa maquilagem aqui é o seu 'querido' irmãozinho, e agora sai para lá que eu tô sabendo que a ceguinha tá precisando de umas dicas de roupa para um encontro – Karin empurrou Temari e Ino para o lado, se postando de frente para a 'ceguinha' Hinata.

Temari ficou espumando de raiva, sua vontade era esganar aquela intrometida, porém ela foi segurada por Ino, que tinha a mesma gana assassina, porém não poderia fazer aquilo na loja de seus pais.

- Então vamos à roupa!

* * *

_E agora? O que acontecerá?  
__Neji terá um encontro com a Tenten ou com o Lee?  
__Kankurou e Sai maquilarão ou farão a roupa de Neji?  
__O que Karin irá aprontar?_

* * *

Deixar ou não deixar **reviews****...** Eis a questão**... (:**


	8. Confusões

_Capítulo 7:  
__  
Confusões_

- Tirem esse pincel de perto de mim O.O – dizia Neji com os braços protegendo o rosto.

- Deixa de ser arcaico Neji ¬¬ tá na moda de pintar para batalhas! – dizia Kankurou com um pincel em punho.

- Eu não vou para a batalha. ¬¬

- Eu não teria certeza... – Sai desenhava sentado no canto.

- Como assim não tem certeza? Õo – perguntou Neji confuso.

- Tomar conta da prima e ser garçom num encontro com o Naruto não é uma das coisas mais fáceis que eu já vi – Sai sustentava um sorriso falso no rosto pálido.

- Como assim tomar conta da minha prima? O.O

- A Tenten não tem contou? – perguntou Kankurou.

- Contar o que? – Neji a cada fala ficava mais confuso.

- Lê isso – Kankurou lhe estendeu um pergaminho.

Nele dizia:

_Neji, aqui é Hiashi._

_Estou preso no armário ¬¬_

_Você está incumbido de fazer esse encontro dar errado, e se você for incompetente o bastante para deixar que ele ocorra, quero que você vigie a Hinata e não deixe o hiper-ativo de cabelo de gema de ovo ficar a menos de 1 metro dela! Ò.Ó_

_Isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem!_

_Se não for cumprido à risca, mando a Hanabi para morar com você ¬¬ sim, isso é uma ameaça -.-'_

_Hiashi Hyuga – de dentro do armário. ¬¬_

- Pontequesepartiu. ù.ú

- Por que você está falando tudo embolado Neji? – perguntou Sai com a cara mais sínica do mundo.

- Vá para...

- Yo pessoal! – disse Sakura-maravilha arrastando consigo um Batman muito emburrado.

- Yo – responderam todos.

- O que você faz aqui feiosa? – perguntou Sai.

Sakura primeiro ficou vermelha, depois roxa e por último azul. Ela respirou e inspirou fundo e deu o seu melhor sorriso.

- Vim te buscar para uma surpresinha Sai-kun! – disse ela ainda com o sorriso assustadoramente grande no rosto, deixando todos desconfiados; aquele sorriso não poderia ser coisa boa.

- Que coisa feiosa? Eu já disse que não quero ter um encontro com você u.u – disse Sai sustentando um sorriso, porém falso.

Todos pensaram que havia chegado a hora de Sai, porém para a surpresa de todos – e principalmente de Sasuke-Batman – Sakura continuou com o cegante sorriso no rosto.

- Não é um encontro Sai-kun =D é muito mais divertido – o sorriso se alargou, fazendo Neji lembrar-se do seu sensei.

Sai deu os ombros e se levantou do seu cantinho, guardando seus materiais de desenho dentro da sua bolsa e indo de encontro a Mulher maravilha (sim, eles continuavam fantasiados 8D) e ao Batman emburrado que não havia aberto a boca.

- Vamos lá então.

Assim que Sai passou pela porta Sakura o seguiu com um sorriso triunfante no rosto, deixando Kankurou e Neji com suspeitas. Suas suspeitas aumentaram quando viram Sasuke abrir um sorriso sádico de lado, enquanto acompanhava Sai e Sakura para fora da sala onde se encontraram.

- Acho que não vai sair boa coisa daí O.O – Kankurou acompanhava com o olhar o trio que saia.

- Você acha? Pois eu tenho certeza O.O – respondeu Neji que também os observava sair.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – Kankurou de os ombros – Não me importo com o que vai acontecer com ele...

- Nem eu – Neji também deu os ombros.

- Já que nós não nos importamos, que tal fôssemos a pintura? *-*

- Não ¬¬

- Sim (:

- Não ¬¬

- Sim (:

- Eu já disse que não, e não me faça repetir ¬¬ não vou me pintar com essa tinta verde no meu rosto, acho que combinaria muito mais com o fogo da juventude do Lee – finalizou Neji com cara de poucos amigos.

- Alguém falou em fogo da juventude 8D? – disse uma criatura verde aparecendo na porta.

- Ninguém merece – Neji exclamou rodando os olhos na orbita.

Enquanto o fogo da juventude predominava no núcleo maquilagem da fic um mau agouro pairava sobre o núcleo florista da fic.

- Acho que você deveria ir embora Karin – Ino apontava um dedo em riste para a ruiva.

- Pois eu não acho – Karin se virou e passou a ignorar os gritos da florista.

- Ceguinha, como eu não posso ficar com o Sasuke, a rosada me roubou ele ¬¬ vou fazer do seu encontro um infer- cof cof... Vou fazer do seu encontro uma maravilha 8D – Karin tinha o sorriso mais falso do mundo nos lábios pintados de vermelho.

- Karin-san – Hinata batia os dois indicadores enquanto falava – agradeço a sua ajuda, mas... – Hinata não pode terminar de falar pois alguém entrava na floricultura.

- Karin! Até quem fim encontrei você baranga! – exclamou o jovem de cabelos brancos e olhos lilases.

- O que você quer Suigetsu ¬¬

- Só vim te buscar, o Sasuke tem uma tarefinha para... – Suigetsu não pode terminar de falar, pois Karin já estava fora da floricultura e o arrastava junto.

- Ceguinha, foi uma prazer te conhecer, mas tenho coisas melhores para fazer do que estragar a sua vida – ela dizia já fora da floricultura enquanto arrastava Suigetsu pelo cabelo.

Já longe dali Suigetsu conseguiu se soltar e falar o que não havia conseguido terminar:

- Sua louca! ¬¬

- O que, que foi enh? – disse Karin com visível irritação por não estar indo ao encontro de Sasuke.

- A tarefa que o Sasuke te deu é essa ¬¬ - Suigetsu estendeu um pedacinho de papel para Karin, que num segundo o tomou e o leu.

O papel dizia:

"_Passe na casa da Sakura e pegue a fantasia de Robin e a leve no escritório da Hokage._

_Não se atrase ¬¬"_

* * *

_Que será que se vestirá de Robin? Õo  
__Karin dará chilique?  
__Suigetsu aparecerá mais?  
__Cadê o Kakashi? T_T  
__Por que será que eu não paro de enrolar e falo logo o que tem nessa bendita blusa?_

* * *

Reviews = Priih feliz = novos capítulos 8D

Perdão na demora para postar, culpa do vestibular D:


	9. Robin

_Capítulo 8:_

_Robin_

- Como é que é? Desde quando eu sou empregada? – Karin estava revoltada, e por causa disso arrastava Suigetsu pelo cabelo enquanto ia ao encontro de Sasuke no escritório da Hokage.

- Ai! Ai! Solta meu cabelo! i.i

- Não! Ò.Ó

- Mamãe, socorro! T_T

- Se reclamar mais uma vez fica careca!

- Sou mudo. =X

- Bom menino. (:

Karin já havia pego a encomenda e agora levava para o lugar determinado, a sala da Hokage, fazia isso de muita má vontade, mas como era para o Sasuke não podia recusar.

- Sasuke-kuuun! ;D – Cantarolava a ruiva ao bater na porta.

- Ele não se encontra no momento, mas se quiser deixar recado fale após o bip – Sakura abriu a porta e tomou o embrulho das mãos da estática jovem – já que não vai falar nada sua curta participação secundária, ou melhor, terciária termina aqui. – Finalizou a mulher maravilha batendo a porta.

- Hã... Karin? Oõ – Suigetsu muito cuidadosamente passou a mão pelos olhos da companheira de equipe, estava catatônica. Deu de ombros e se foi, sua participação acabara e agora iria tomar uma limonada na casa da Guriia-chan.

Enquanto o número de personagens diminuía Sakura olhava satisfeita para o embrulho que tinha em mãos, finalmente iria se vingar de todos os 'feiosas' que havia escutado no último ano. Já havia se vingado de Sasuke por a chamar de irritante, agora só faltava Sai.

- Sai-chan! ) – Chamou a rosada.

- Você me parece meio falsa hoje Sakura – disse Sai dando um de seus famosos sorrisos amarelos.

- É mesmo? – Perguntou inocentemente.

- Cínica ¬¬ – resmungou o Uchiha.

- Eu escutei Sasuke! Ù.Ú

- Não falei nada! Juro pela vida de todos os meus parentes! – Garantiu o moreno sério.

- Não me diga, que eu me lembre eles estão mortos, não é? ¬¬ – Ironizou Sakura revirando os olhos.

- Apenas um detalhe... u.u

Sakura suspirou fundo, mais tarde bolaria um contra ataque contra Sasuke, agora tinha de se focar em Sai. Sorriu satisfeita, hoje era o dia.

- Ignoremos o Sasuke, Sai-chan, hoje toda a minha atenção é para você.

- É? – Sai começava a desconfiar que havia alguma coisa errada no comportamento da amiga, ela estava mais estranha do que o normal.

- Aham, e eu tenho um presente para você, vai ficar uma graça quando você vestir... – Sakura estendeu o embrulho. Sai cuidadosamente, como se houvesse uma bomba dentro, o pegou e cheirou. Não era maconha.

- E o que eu devo fazer com isso?

- Vestir, é claro! *-*

Sai deu de ombros, não poderia haver nada de tão ruim ali dentro. Pelo menos não tão ruim quanto estar vestido de Batman, pensou sadicamente ao dar uma olhadela para Sasuke que bufava de raiva incompreendida.

- Tudo bem então, irei vestir – proclamou e seguiu para o banheiro em anexo.

Assim que Sai fechou a porta do banheiro Sakura retirou um rádio de um dos bolsos do cinto e apertou um botão.

- Ino-chan, primeira fase completada. Distrações semi-prontas, cambio – disse Sakura.

- _Isso aé Testuda! Agora só falta a Hinata concordar em vestir a micro-saia, ela está meio relutante :\ cambio._

- Já ameaçou com um esquilo? 8D Sempre dá certo! Cambio.

- _Eu estava pensando em spray de pimenta, mas acho que esquilo é uma boa ideia. Cambio._

Enquanto as meninas decorriam em seu diálogo sem noção Sasuke apenas observava e fazia anotações mentais. Primeira: Ter muito cuidado com tudo o que dissesse e fizesse na frente de Sakura pelos próximos setenta anos de vida ou até que tivesse certeza de que ela estava surda. Segundo: Dá um jeito de casá-la com o primeiro idiota que aparecesse. Sorriu maliciosamente. Naruto era esse idiota.

Sorrateiramente Batman se esgueirou para as sombras, o homem morcego tinha um plano e precisava de seu Robin para ajudá-lo.

- Já se vestiu Sai? :)

* * *

_Será que essa FanFic terá uma reviravolta igual a novela mexicana?  
__Ocorrerá ou não esse encontro?  
__Priih tomará vergonha na cara e terminará de uma vez por toda com essa FanFic?  
__Essas e outras perguntas serão respondidas no próximo capítulo _u.u7.

* * *

Reviews para essa FanFic decadente? Plix?

* * *

_Pardon meus amigos e leitores! _:\

_Sei que estou atrasadérrima na postagem, mas prometo compensá-los._

_Eu ia acabar no próximo capítulo, mas acho que demorar um século para postar só dois capítulos e o epílogo era uma sacanagem com vocês, então tenham paciência que haverá uma reviravolta muito louca, no melhor estilo Priih de nonsense rsrs_ ;D


End file.
